The Coffee Shop
by sidhefaerie
Summary: (First Time) Arthur and Gwen meet in a coffee shop for the first time thanks to Merlin. (Cover Art by Wil1969)


**"The Coffee Shop" Het Arthur/Gwen, Merlin (Modern AU)**  
_2013 Valentine's Day Challenge #3_

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K  
Genre: Het  
Universe: Modern AU  
Summary: Arthur and Gwen meet in a coffee shop for the first time thanks to Merlin.

**The Coffee Shop**  
Arthur walked into the crowded coffee shop and looked around for Merlin. He didn't see him anywhere so he ordered and decided to find a seat to wait. The only problem was there were no open tables. He saw a girl that he had seen in the shop before sitting by herself at a table reading a book.. There was a chair at her table. He took a chance and went to see if the seat was taken.

"Excuse me but Is anyone sitting here?" Arthur asked when he reached the table.

"No." The girl looked up at him.

"May I join you? The place seems to be packed today." Arthur asked.

"Of course." She went back to reading her book.

"I'm Arthur, by the way."

She looked up. "I'm Gwen." She closed her book and looked at him. He seemed very familiar. "Have we met?"

"No but I have seen you in here. You usually get your coffee and rush out. Do you not have anywhere to go today?"

"It's my day off."

"Mine too. I was supposed to meet my friend here. We were going to talk about a trip we are planning to take next month. He seems to be late. That's nothing unusual for him." Arthur looked at his watch. Merlin was already ten minutes late.

"I was actually waiting for someone but they are late too. It must be a trend." Gwen smiled.

Arthur smiled back. "Why would anyone make you wait? If I was going to meet a beautiful woman, I'd hurry. He caught himself and blushed. "I'm sorry that was …."

"Nice." Gwen blushed. "I agree if I were waiting for a man who was fit and very handsome, I'd hurry too."

"I'm not his type." Arthur laughed.

"Pardon?" Gwen was surprised by his comment,

"My friend is partial to tortured artistic girls so I'm not his type." Arthur laughed. "Like my sister who tortures him and is only slightly artistic."

Gwen was amused. "He sounds very nice. My friend has a girlfriend like that. He swears he has loved her for lifetimes. He is very poetic."

"I'm sure." Arthur said. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing really." Gwen showed him the book. "It's about King Arthur and his Knights. My friend gave it to me. It's a joke really."

Arthur was intrigued. "Why is it a joke?"

"Because my name is 'Guinevere' but most people call me Gwen'." She explained.

"Your friend gives you a book about Camelot then you meet a bloke named Arthur. It's all very odd, isn't it?"

Gwen laughed. "It's like it was planned."

Arthur thought for a moment. "Yes, it does sound planned. Who is this friend you are meeting?"

His name is Merlin Emrys. I met him when he came into the shop where I work. He was there to by a gift for his girlfriend." Gwen gave Arthur a questioning look. "Who are you meeting?"

"My sister's soon to be dead boyfriend." Arthur grumbled. "Merlin has been very busy, hasn't he? He is nearly half an hour late."

"You are meeting Merlin too?" Gwen was shocked.

"Yes." Arthur said. "We were planning a trip to Wales next month. He wanted to see if he could find where Camelot used to be. I'd said I'd go because I was curious myself."

"Arthur, does he think that you are him, the King?" Gwen asked.

Arthur nodded. "Let me guess he thinks that you are the Queen."

Gwen nodded. "Yes. He even calls me 'Your Majesty' sometimes. I thought he was just playing."

"That idiot set us up. That settles it. I'm killing him. Just as soon as I find him." Arthur took out his mobile and rang Merlin's number.

From across the room the "Star Wars" theme started to play. Arthur and Gwen looked in the direction it was coming from and there sat Merlin. He smiled and raised his cup to them.

"That little bugger has been here the whole time." Arthur said. He turned to Gwen. "I apologize. I had no idea he was planning this."

"It's all right. I enjoyed meeting you even if we were set up." Gwen smiled.

"I enjoyed it too." Arthur smiled back.

"Here, let me give you my number." Gwen took his mobile and put her contact information on it. She reached into her bag and handed him hers to do the same.

Arthur was suddenly very shy. He took it and entered his information.

Merlin walked up and gave a slight bow. "Your Majesties."

"Merlin, you are an idiot." Arthur said.

"Why am I an idiot? It looked like you were having a good time from over there." Merlin chuckled. "So Gwen, are you going with us next month back to Camelot?"

"Merlin there is no 'back to Camelot'." Arthur said.

"If that is what you believe." Merlin smiled and winked at Gwen.

"Actually I think I would like to come." Gwen said. She looked at Arthur who was giving her a surprised look. "That is if you don't mind. What harm could come of it really and it would settle all of this nonsense once and for all."

Arthur nodded. "But I'm still going to kill him right after we get back."

"It seems that you aren't the only one with a plan, Merlin." Gwen laughed.

Merlin sighed. "I suppose Morgana will want to join us too."

"You mean Morgan Le Fay? Who might that be?" Gwen asked.

"My sister." Arthur glared at Merlin.

Gwen started laughing. "This is too funny."

"Not that funny." Arthur grumbled. "You shouldn't have done this without talking to us first. You're lucky that we get on."

"It's destiny." Merlin shrugged. "I'm just helping it along. Any one want some lunch? I feel like chicken."

Arthur looked at Gwen who nodded. He stood and helped her with her chair and coat while Merlin stood there grinning.

They were leaving when Arthur turned to Merlin and gave his shoulder a shove. Arthur whispered. "Thanks Merlin. I owe you."

"Any time, Sire." Merlin laughed softly as he watched Arthur hurry to open the door for Gwen.


End file.
